digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
City Under Siege
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 14, 1999 (En:) February 12, 2000 |continuity= }} Whilst Myotismon foils the escape attempt led by Sora, Joe and T.K. find their own way past Myotismon's fog barrier, and Phantomon discovers Kari's location. Synopsis fails to defeat , and has to be taken away by who flees with Sora. Meanwhile, Tai decides that he must help the others, leaving Kari with Matt, and Izzy, back in his bedroom, succeeds in setting up a Digital Barrier against the to protect his parents while revealing to them, then going off to investigate the source of Myotismon's fog. T.K. runs into Joe at the harbour across the river, and digivolves into to take them to the other side. Tai and Sora run into each other. After Tai tells her where to find Matt and they split up again so Tai can get to the convention center, Joe and T.K. soon run into , who attacks them and sends Joe and T.K. flying into the water. When Joe sacrifices himself to keep T.K. afloat, his Crest of Reliability glows, and Ikkakumon becomes , who rescues Joe and T.K. and defeats MegaSeadramon, before finding in the water, holding Kari's tag and crest. At the communications tower, Izzy runs into Matt's dad, while has followed Birdramon to Kari's location, where she gives herself up in order to spare the others' lives, unable to bear watching their Digimon get overwhelmed by Phantomon and his own backup. Featured characters (9) * (9) * (15) * (17) * (26) * (29) |c5= *Bakemon (4) * (7) * (27) * (30) * (32) *'Tuskmon' (35) *' ' (36) * (37) |c6= * (1) *' ' (2) *' ' (8) *' ' (33) * (34) * (38) |c11= *Gennai (16) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Don't you worry. I'm gonna bring Mom and Dad back home safe and sound, and your little buddy Gatomon, too." :—'Tai' reassures his guilt-ridden little sister. "Oh, the Bakemon are getting closer every second! Can't you go any faster, Izzy?!" "I'm trying! I told Dad I need a quicker modem!" :—'Izzy' struggles to get the digital barrier up and running. "Oops! Well, now that you know I can talk, my name's Tentomon. Pleased to make your acquaintance." :—'Tentomon' blows the secret to Izzy's parents. "It's very nice to meet you, ma'am! I was in T.K.'s wood working class at summer camp! He nearly cut off one of my fingers, but that's a whole different story! I won't go into it right now!" :—'Joe' giving T.K.'s mother a little too much information. "Never a moment's rest, its always, 'seize her' or 'grab him', or 'go terrorize that old lady'. I'm one pooped spook." :—'Bakemon', moments before being ambushed by Tai and Agumon... it's easy to see why he hates the job. Gennai: "The fog barrier surrounding the entire district is not a natural phenomenon. It's Myotismon's doing." Izzy: "Well, duh!" :—'Izzys less-than-subtle way of pointing out '''Gennai' stating the obvious. Kari: "Do you think maybe my daddy got away? He's all right, doncha think? And Mommy will be too 'cause Tai's gonna rescue her, right?" Matt: "Uh, sure he will, Kari. But let's remember, Tai's just one kid and he's fighting hundreds." Kari: "Waah!! I want Mommy to come back!" :—'Matt', Mr. Sensitivity he is not! "I knew this was too easy." :—'Patamon' is hardly surprised to see MegaSeadramon. Kari: "It's me you want. I'm the eighth child. If you'll just stop hurting my friends, I'll come with you quietly wherever you want." Phantomon: "What a refreshingly helpful attitude. It's a deal." :—Kari surrenders herself to save Matt and Sora. Sora: "Oh no, Matt! What are we going to do?" Matt: "I don't know! Tai is gonna be so mad at me!" :—'Matt' instantly blames himself for Kari's capture, though in a somewhat casual way. Other notes de:Eine schwere Entscheidung